Primary Care Is Given
by Nym Washi
Summary: It will take everything one member of SG-1 has to bring their companion home. PG-13 for some gore-reader's discretion R


  
Author's Notes and Whatnot: Not really sure where this is going, started it and playing around a bit now. Using Sam/Teal'c friendship for exploration ATM  
  
Set in season four-ish original team. No really big spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and all that shit. Just borrowing, I'll put em back when I'm done, kay?  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
The strongest concentration of naquadah is up over this rise. Carter called back to Teal'c. They were climbing over a rocky outcrop to try and reach substantial naquadah deposits on a seemingly uninhabited planet.  
  
Daniel and the Colonel had headed to ruins that appeared Celtic, possibly from the La Tene period in earth history. Sam called a halt and Teal'c fell in beside her.  
  
Is something amiss Major Carter? The Major's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled.  
  
No Teal'c, but after we go past this point radio contact will be compromised, due to the mineral levels in the rock. We best contact the Colonel before heading off. The Jaffa nodded. Sam pulled her radio out and pressed the button. Colonel O'Neill, this is Sierra Gulf One Niner, alpha team, please respond. Over.  
  
Reading you Major. Over. Came the crackley reply.  
  
We're heading into incommunicado territory Sir, naquadah will break the signal. We're making a final check in. Over.  
  
Daniel's excited, something about burying people in chariot's, take your time. If we don't hear from you in four hours though, I'm coming over there. See you tomorrow morning. Over  
  
Yes Sir, over and out. They had already arranged that Teal'c and Major Carter would spend the night at the foothills of the naquadah region and met up with the other half of SG-1 in the morning.  
  
She pocketed the radio and started up the rest of the slope, the middle of the day had passed and they had six or so hours till sundown. To their left was a sheer cliff drop, the pair could see out across the plain of grass and trees. The their right was a river, it curved around at the base of the rocky mountain and followed it's tail back in the direction it came.  
  
They were only five minutes into their trek when Major Carter slipped. A seemingly secure patch of ground was actually a deposit of shale and dirt that crumbled beneath her foot and sent the Major plunging over the right side of the escarpment.  
  
Teal'c watched the Major slip, a look of puzzlement on her face, he reacted quickly, not quickly enough and the Major's fingers threaded longing through his grip.  
  
The jaffa was on his feet and racing in the direction of the current before Sam hit the water, the river was swift but he could catch her, he must.  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sam gasped at the air that lay tantalisingly close, she had to lose her pack, it was weighing her down. Fumbling for the clip in the water she kicked to get more air. There! It had come loose, she shrugged it out of one arm, sucked in more air and shrugged of the other arm. But it didn't work, the strap had become tangled just below her elbow and the pack lodge itself snugly in between two rocks. Trapping the Major in the one place.  
  
She was swallowing more water than air, and being thumped against the boulders constantly. Carter took a deep breath and plunged herself under water, gripping her left arm she tried to tug it out of the strap of the pack. All it did was cause the nylon webbing to bite into her arm. Pushing herself up she struggled to breathe when a fierce current slammed her back into the boulders, her right elbow connected with the rock and shattered. The force throwing her head back so that it too connected with the stone and sent her into darkness.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Major Carter! Major Carter! The jaffa called as he ran along, there was a chance she had managed to grab hold of an outcrop or washed ashore somewhere.  
  
Jumping down a slight drop and landing with a thump Teal'c was awarded a clear view upstream from where he'd come. Shielding his eyes he scanned to see if the river held any sign of the missing Major. Less keen eyes would not have spotted her, wedged between two rocks that protruded proudly from the rippling water. Her head lay slack forward in the water, hair splayed out about her drifting on the water like a Boticelli Angel. Teal'c knew of Boticelli Angels, his study of human culture and society was most extensive.  
  
However Boticelli Angels were paintings, not drowning teammates and Teal'c quickly stripped off his pack, dropping it next to his staff weapon on the ground. He stepped forward and stopped. As an after though he turned and dropped to rummage through the discraded pack. Pulling out a thick nylon rope and he moved forward towards Major Carter.  
  
There was a slight impression in the rock face less than a metre above the Major's head, Teal'c knew that was his best chance to retrieve her. Stiffening his body upright he edged slowly along till he was almost above the woman.  
  
At various spaces along the craggy wall, pieces of rock jutted out like sharp teeth, it was one of these that Teal'c utilised in his rescue. Wrapping the rope around it he tied the other end about his waist. The anchor was not as secure as he'd have liked but he had little choice as there was nothing else.  
  
The gentle jaffa lowered himself into the water, which contrary to appearance was not icy. With a splash he was at the woman's side. Gingerly capturing her in his arms he made to lift her only to discover her trapped arm. Checking her face she was not only unconscious but not breathing. He gripped her left arm and pulled, it wouldn't budge from the ensnared pack. He didn't have a knife either.  
  
Teal'c thanked whatever gods might exist that Major Carter was unconscious and with tremendous force granted to him by his jaffa phsyique he pulled her arm.   
  
And pulled.   
  
And pulled.   
  
And pulled.  
  
Till the webbing on the bag snapped. And Major Carter's wrist popped. Sorry that he'd hurt her more, and sorry that he couldn't cradle her softly on the trip back up; Teal'c slung her over one shoulder and climbed back up using the rope.   
  
  
* * * * *   
  
It's funny the things you notice coming back to consciousness. Sam smelt wet, and felt the strange squirming of a goa'uld nearby. Sam tried to panic but she couldn't move. Then she felt lips on her own, air being pushed into her lungs, her chest and stomach protesting and someone rolling her on her side as she coughed up half a lake.  
  
Returning to the position on her back the next thing she felt was pain, and someone holding their face near her mouth. The goa'uld feeling was there again and she lifted her arms to push them away. Her arms were on fire! Pain burnt scaldingly through them, aching up and down the muscles and bones. Her eyes shot open and she looked about wildly.  
  
Brown eyes and a gold tattoo. Teal'c.  
  
She rasped out. I fell in the river didn't I? He hadn' noticed she was conscious and he turned towards her.  
  
Yes. Hold still while I administer to your arms.  
  
What happened to my arms? She asked, still raspy.  
  
One has had the elbow joint shattered, the other the wrist dislocated. I will have to set both, however you were not breathing. I thought it prudent to induce your lungs first. Sam felt herself nod blankly. It felt odd, normally it was one of the others hurt. And she would be administering first aid. First aid. Teal'c was grasping her left wrist, the dislocated one she presumed.   
  
This will hurt, I will try to make it as quick as possible. Sam found herself nodding again until...  
  
Teal'c stopped and looked at her.  
  
What is wrong Major Carter?  
  
You don't know first aid.  
  
Yes I do. He replied. Sam shook her head.  
  
Not for humans you don't.  
  
Major Carter, believe me when I say that I am fully versed in the primary care given in the event of a serious accident. Dr. Fraiser thought it necessary to teach me in the higly likey event that SG-1 would be injured and you would be unable to administer your skills.  
  
  
  
Please remain still while I set your arms. Sam steeled herself for the pain, she was lucky, she blacked out.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The bumping woke Sam this time, she was being carried over rocky ground. She tried to move to climb down and the person carrying her stopped.  
  
I am pleased you are awake Major Carter.  
  
Speak for yourself, I'd rather be asleep. She felt like crap. She tried to clamber out of Teal'c's arms but almost broke her nose falling flat on her face. Her left arm was strapped against her body and her right hung useless at her side wrapped tightly in the straight up and down position.  
  
I believe it would be safer and faster if I carried you, Major Carter. Sam struggled to her feet.  
  
No, I can walk. She looked about. Where are Daniel and the Colonel? Teal'c looked at her with puzzlement on his face.  
  
They will be waiting at the rendevous. As we agreed. Now it was Sam's turn to look confused.  
  
Then how did you get me out of the water, and resuscitate me?  
  
As I told you Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser has trained me extensively in primary care. Sam opened her mouth, thought better of it and closed it again. They walked on in relatively companionable silence, until it was broken by Teal'c's shout of pain.  
  
They had been walking over particularly troublsome and uneven terrain when Teal'c's foot fell straight through the rock and became embedded up to his thigh.  
  
Teal'c! Can you manage to pull yourself out? Sam could see blood oozing out over the top, she could only guess at the extent of the gashes on his lower leg. The jaffa tried, and failed.  
  
I cannot, you will not be able to either with your damaged hands, you must retrieve Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. Sam sighed, she had a headache.  
  
Teal'c we both know I won't make it on my own, my balance is unstable even with you here. Besides even on a safe planet no-one gets left behind. Let me think a minute. The Major looked about, seemingly staring at the scenery, she was actually running through ideas in her mind. A rope, they needed a rope. Teal'c, do you still have your rope?   
  
I do not Major Carter, I implemented use of it in your rescue. Sam nodded absent mindedly. Then she spied Teal'c's belt.  
  
Take you belt off Teal'c. Teal'c looked at her confused.  
  
How will that assist us Major Carter? Sam sighed, she often forgot that people didn't think as quickly as her.  
  
Take it off and loop it through mine, I'll then pull you out. Teal'c nodded understanding and comprehension and set about removing the article.   
  
With the two belts succesfully locked together Sam turned and got ready.   
  
Teal'c, I need you to use your arms as leverage when you feel yourself being pulled out, there's no other way we'll get you out, okay?  
  
I understand Major Carter.   
  
Okay, push! She yelled as she charged away from him, pulling the larger Jaffa slowly out. Teal'c sensed her slow and could tell she was tiring quickly.  
  
Continue your efforts Major Carter, I am almost free! He yelled back to her. Sam nodded breathless and gave a final hard tug. Teal'c's body slithered the last way out and he collapsed next to the hole, blood seeping from his leg. Sam did a similar falter a few steps away where she sank to her knees.  
  
When the pair regained enough strength Teal'c searched through his bag for the last of the medical supplies to patch his leg. Sam moved closer to help but there was little she could do.  
  
By the time they were on their feet the dark had crowded in.  
  
Teal'c, as much as here is the last place I want to be, we can't keep going through the dark. The terrain is too unstable.  
  
I concur Major Carter, I suggest we move on until reasonably level and stable ground is located. We should set up camp for the night. Sam nodded, she was finding the headache in the back of her eyes distracting.  
  
It took the unusual pair another half an hour to find anywhere suitable and set up a camp of sorts. Sam's pack and supplies was lost in the river and Teal'c certainly didn't carry enough for two. Teal'c agreed to take first watch and Sam settled back to regain some of the energy she'd expent that day.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
There were people, running around her. In all directions, people in cloaks. She was in the passage way beneath Seth's mansion. Except she couldn't control her body.   
  
A voice called out and she felt herself move. It was Daniel. She raised her arms and Sam gasped as she saw the ribbon device on the end power up. It shot Daniel before he had a chance and he was gone. Smashed into the ground with such force his skull collapsed.  
  
Turning back she saw Teal'c in front of her. He never saw it coming and the Major could do nothing to stop herself. He ended up shot through the chest, blood and gore dripping out. His symbiote squealed on the floor as she slowly crushed it under one foot.  
  
Stepping forward she saw Him. Colonel O'Neill he had seen her stamp out the goa'uld symbiote and had this look on his face. The kind of look you get when you know you're gonna have to do something you really won't like.  
  
Sam saw her hand, but not her hand, raise again. She saw the bolt of electric fire shoot out, she saw it hit Jack full in the chest and saw him slam back into the wall when...  
  
Major Carter! Heavy hands shook her and she realised she was screaming and sobbing at the same time. Throwing her eyes open she looked up. For the second time that day she stared into Teal'c's eyes. The dream came flooding back next and she rolled over onto her side and started retching on the ground next to her.  
  
Teal'c held her shoulders and whispered things she couldn't understand till she calmed herself.  
  
You were dreaming. Teal'c said when the woman finally rolled onto her back breathing deep gasping breaths. What was it about?  
  
Too many things. She answered him.  
  
Do not most dreams contain many aspects? Sam shook her head.   
  
Not like the dreams I have Teal'c, not like the ones I've had since I started at this gig. She shook off his protective hands and struggled to sit up. Get some sleep Teal'c, and heal your leg. I'm not going to get anymore tonight. The jaffa hesitated a moment and then nodded. He moved a slight way off and stelled down to kel'nor'reem.  
  
* @ * @ * @ * @ * @ *  
  
Reviews please, where do you think I should take it?? NyM-25/8/03  
  



End file.
